What Comes Up, Must Come Down
by anna becker
Summary: She never asked for trouble, it just always seemed to find her. This time in the form of Murphy, a net and a hidden knife. What else could possibly go wrong. Oh yeah Bellamy to the rescue. #16 in the Boo/Bellamy One shot series


**What Comes Up, Must Come Down**

 **A Bellamy\Boo one shot**

She was never sure how she found herself in these particular situations, she just didn't. She didn't try to get into trouble it just seemed to follow her. Or in this case _he_ seemed to follow her. And it led right into a forgotten trap. In this case it happened to be a heavy rope bet that was now suspended in a tree about six feet off the ground. She had seen it, had avoided it and walked around it even when she heard someone sneak up behind her. At first she had thought it was a grounder so she had hid in some under growth cramming her small body against a fallen hollowed out log. When the person following her came into the clearing she silently cursed under her breath. If course it _had_ to be him. He was just so noisy and as given her a hard time. She figured that was his plan yet again.

He looked around the area trying to find where she had gone. She sighed slightly as he seemed to sense where she was hiding and started off in her direction.

"Come out Lil Boo. I know your here." She hated that her called her that. Only one person was allowed to call her that and he wasn't it. She would have ignored him in that moment if not for the simple fact that she couldn't let happen what she knew was going to happen. She could almost see it happening. In hind sight she should have just let it happen.

"What do you want Murphy?" She asked as she materialized from her hiding spot. He turned to her a wicked smile on his face.

"Well well well, thought you could sneak away again didn't you?" He took a step toward her but she held a hand up in front of her.

"Don't come any closer."

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it? "He asked taking another step closer.

"Oh I'm not going to have to do anything if you insist on coming closer." She stayed with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"You really think your something don't you?" He sneered at her. She really wasn't sure why he was so bothered by her.

"No, not really. But..." He interrupted her before she could continue.

"You don't have your big brave Bellamy here to save you."

"First off, I don't need Bellamy to save me, ever. Second I really wouldn't move if I were yo..." She started to say.

"You going to make me?!"

"Well no, but I'm not going to have to. And you're going to regret it if you try." The words were no more out of her mouth when she was suddenly jerked forward as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm tired of listening to you talk!" The words had just left his mouth when they were both suddenly both swept up in the trap. Six feet in the air and to say she was angry was a clear understatement.

"Damn it Murphy! If you had listened..."

"This is your fault!"

"My fault!? I was trying to warn you. Don't touch me!" She yelled trying to swat at his hands.

"Stop telling at me! I didn't ask for this!" He yelled back at her.

"Yeah, ya kinda did you asshole! If you hadn't been following me!" She tried to move away from him which caused the net to start to spin.

"Stop moving!" Murphy yelled again.

"Or what? You'll do what exactly Murphy!? What more could you possibly do?"

"You're mean!"

"And you're a d..."

"You made your point. Now let's figure out how to get down from here."

"What do you think I'm doing? Spinning for my health!?" She was seething with anger at this point.

"Well then tell me your grand plan because this has passed the point on uncomfortable."

"No!" She bluntly stated. She heard him sigh and could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Why not?" He asked sarcastically.

"Because it involves retrieving something that is in a place you are most definitely not allowed to touch, that's why!" She wiggled around some more to try and retrieve the said item and it only resulted in more spinning and even more frustration.

"Okay, you need to stop. Just tell me what you need. I don't like this anymore than you." She sighed in frustration and with a heavy heart she relented.

"Fine! But if you get touchy feely I'm going to hurt you."

"Then consider me warned." His sarcasm very evident.

"I have a knife... "

Little did they realize but they indeed have an audience. Bellamy stood out of sight taking in the whole exchange. In truth he found it rather funny. She with her quick fire temper and he with his impatient sarcasm. This was fun for him. He had been drawn to the sounds of their arguing and at first had been afraid that a grounder was attacking but once he got closer her, he realized the situation. He stood back arms crossed watching his little fire cracker go to work. Yes his. For quite some time that was how he thought of her. True he hasn't ever said it out loud but he had become increasingly protective of Boo, his Boo. That was why he was out here so far from camp to begin with. He knew that she was capable of handling herself. Following her was just a precaution, or so that's what he told himself. Still when he had caught Murphy following her as well, that had made all the difference.

He had gotten to their location just as they had been swept up in the net. She was beyond angry, that was very clear and Murphy was slightly terrified. For such a little thing she could truly put the fear of God in just about anyone. This he knew from experience. He turned his attention back to the swinging net the two of them found them in. They were in the process of finding her knife which from the reactions was in a rather delicate place.

"It's where!?" Murphy asked with both horror and amusement in his voice.

"So now you know the problem. But what choice do we have?" Her voice was a bit panicky.

"Well to live for one."

"What the hell does that mean?!" She demanded.

"Well for starters if I touch you there you'll kick my ass. If I even _think_ about touching you there, Bellamy will kick my ass. Either way it doesn't end well for me."

"Should have thought of that before you followed me don't you think!? You kinda have it coming."

"Yeah yeah, still not happening." He responded.

"I don't like it any more than you, less even. But it's either that or the next grounder that comes by to check his trap."

"I'd rather face the grounder." He snipped backed. Their amusement gone, Bellamy's amusement growing.

"You are such a coward!" She shouted back at him.

"It's more self-preservation."

" Self...oh for crying out loud! Just get it over with! "

"No!"

"Murphy!" She warned.

"You'll hit me!"

"I won't hit you. I promise." She was getting increasingly agitated.

"I don't believe you!" He yelled back.

"I hate you!"

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!"

"What's going on here!?" Bellamy finally spoke up deciding he needed to end both of their misery no matter how much he was enjoying this exchange. He walked up to the swinging net and stood before then with his arms crossed. He was keeping his smile on check. Both looked at him in surprise.

"Bellamy!" They both said at the same time.

"The way you two are carrying on, I'm surprised that every grounder within a ten mile radius hasn't found you yet." Both had a look of guilt as if they were a child being scolded. Murphy rolled his eyes but what got his heart were the near tears in Boo's eyes. That was his undoing. He stepped forward and pulled out his own knife as he approached Boo. "Okay, I've got you." How he wasn't sure yet because the net was just barely in his reach. After some maneuvering he was able to pull it down just enough that he could meet her eyes. He couldn't help but give her a reassuring smile.

"Hey there. Need me to rescue you again?"

"I hate him." She said to him quietly.

"I know. Let me get you down and then you can kick his ass. Will that make you feel better?" He got the whisper of a smile. It wasn't much but it was something.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I'm right here!" Came the voice behind them. Bellamy just gave him a warning look which shut him up. He turned his attention back to the miserable girl in front of him.

"Promise. Now let's get you down, yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement. Within a few minutes he had them both down. She dropping into his waiting arms while Murphy was dumped unceremoniously on the ground with a thump and an _ow_ both ignored him as he looked down at her with a smug look.

"You okay?" She nodded unable to look away from him.

"I'm fine by the way." Murphy said voice dipping in sarcasm behind them. Bellamy turned to look at him still hold Boo and raised his eyebrow.

"Do you really want me let her down so that she can hurt you or do you want a head start?" That's all it took. He quickly got up running back in the direction of camp. Bellamy chuckled slightly at the hasty retreat.

"Am I really that scary?" She asked him.

"Honey have you seen you angry? Hell it even scares me." She actually blushed at that which caused him to smile even wider.

"You can put me down now." She said quietly said trying not to look up at him. "After all of that I kinda need to bathe."

"Can I help?" This caused her to snap her eyes back up at him with a gasp. "I kinda want to know where you keep that knife." She swatted his shoulder.

"No!" He gave her a disappointed look.

"A girl needs to keep some secrets." He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"But it would be so much fun!" She gasped again.

"Honesty you're as bad as he is."

"Boo, you wound me." She suddenly took him by surprise by grabbing his face.

"I'm sure you will survive." And then she kissed him. To say it surprised him was an understatement but he recovered his shock quickly enough to return the kiss still holding her too him as if afraid she would slip away. When they finally pulled away he rested his forehead on hers.

"You are every kind of trouble, aren't you?" He asked quietly and she surprised him further when she actually giggled. She never giggled and it brought a smile to his face. "You really need to tell me how you ended up with that net." She kissed him once again.

"Later, but first why don't you try and find that knife." She whispered in his ear.

"See trouble." He responded quietly.

"Yes, but you love it." She whispered back and he did.

 **A\N sooo, yeah did that. Lol I know it's been a while and yes a full length one is in the works but I need to finish up a few other stories. In the mean time I am also working on another Boo\Bellamy Christmas one shot so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and please drop a review. They keep me going.**


End file.
